Deepest Darkest Depths
by LenaCullen
Summary: The Cullens are incredibly content, even with the rebellious Lena and Tom now in the family. No more fights, no battles. That is, until an old friend arrives and turns their world upside down. Please review!
1. Following Gut Instinct

Chapter 1

Following Gut Instinct

**EPOV (Edward)**

"I'm sorry Miss, but, I can't let you in"

"Why ever not? And it's Mrs, not Miss"

_'She don't look old enough to be a Mrs'_

I had to stop myself from laughing. He was right of course. Lena didn't look old enough, at the moment. He should have seen her last year...

"Because, it's against the rules, no under-age drinkers in the club"

"I'm not going in to drink, I'm going in to socialize!"

I could see the poor doorman stutter and trip over his words as my darling 'cousin' let loose the full force of her newly coloured topaz eyes. She smiled and I thanked him as he finally let us both through.

_'Damn humans to the deepest, darkest depths of...'_

"Lena!" I couldn't let her finish that sentence, it always caused trouble. I followed her through the pulsating crowd towards the family's favourite booth.

"Howdy there kids! Where you been?" Jasper smiled as we slid down into the red leather seats beside him. He'd relaxed a whole lot now he wasn't the only one having trouble with our eating habits.

"Yeah, we were starting to get worried."

The one person I could never live without laughed as she perched herself onto my lap. Her laugh still warmed my cold heart, better than any sun could.

Alice just smiled; already in on the reason why we were late. She looked around at us and let out a little tinkle of laughter.

"Well, the whole gangs here," She looked at Bella, "So, why are we here?"

_'I hate not seeing her future any more, Edward, and it's all your fault!'_

I smiled, remembering every ones amusement, and Alice's frustration when she realised she couldn't see Bella's future any more, now she was a Vampire too.

Bella shifted herself closer to me, breaking my reverie. She took my hand and kissed it gently, then held it on her knee.

"Well, I thought we could all use a well earned break. So tonight, now that Lena's calmed down, we should let our hair down and relax a little." Bella squeezed my hand as she smiled over at Lena, knowing what she had been through these past twelve months.

_'Hell yeah, I'm up for that'_ Emmett grinned, ever the optimist.

_'Thank god for that, the tension was really starting to bother me' _I looked over at Jasper apologetically; everyone being stressed at the same time really wore him out.

_'Yay!' _Alice and Rosalie's reaction didn't surprise me at all, not that they needed an excuse to party.

_'Thanks Bella, make me feel guilty why don't you!' _There was no spite in Lenas comment; she smiled at Bella in gratitude.

"Where's Tom? I miss my favourite little hippie!" Alice jumped up, looking around the club like the proverbial meerkat, nearly knocking the table off its fixed-to-the-floor legs.

_'I'm picking up good vibrations, she's giving me good vibrations...'_

I laughed out loud as I heard him walk through the door; he still sung the songs from the 60's, even though he 'slept' through most of them! Everyone started looking around expectantly, looking for the newest male to join our family. I heard one of the girls privately comment how hot he was, but the rest of her thoughts were drowned out by Lenas deep growling.

"Hey calm down Lena, you know he's only got eyes for you! He'll..." Bella didn't finish her sentence since Lena had already crossed the dance floor in 5 seconds flat. Within 7 seconds I was wishing I could find a distraction.

"Jeez they're almost as bad as you and Bella!" Emmett joked as he playfully punched me in the arm. "Actually, no, they're worse!"

If Bella or I could have blushed, then we would have done. My eldest brother had no tact whatsoever. Rosalie glared at him reproachfully, then smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Bella then pulled me up to dance, something she would never have done as a human. The music drowned out most of the pitiful thoughts of the dancers around me, even the ones emanating from my closest family. I realised that we'd joined Tom and Lena on the dance floor. Both of them were smiling as they danced to the music.

It was one of both Lena and Bella's favourites; Dance floor anthem by Good Charlotte. The crowd around us were jumping to the beat that resonated through the floor; shaking everything that the club held within its walls.

When ever I was dancing with Bella, everything seemed to fade into nothing, it was just her and I. No-one else. It didn't matter if it was club music, or slow and romantic. She once caught me staring at her, and when I explained this unbelievable concept to her she just laughed.

"That's how I used to feel when you messed with my human memory. You still do it now; you still dazzle me"

Even now, as the song finished, it took me an abnormally long time to realise that Lena and Tom weren't around. They had left us with the jumping hoards of humans. Bella turned to me, confusion and panic evident in her eyes.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know love, but something doesn't feel right." I whispered to her, hardly moving my lips. Even over the music though, I knew that she would hear me.

I looked over at the table that my siblings sat around. All Alice saw was Lena and Tom leaving the club, but there the vision ended. Given the fact that Lena was still finding the Cullen diet hard, this latest turn of events didn't go down too well.

"We need to find them, and fast."

What happened next shocked me more than my cousins disappearance.

Rosalie was out of the door before Alice had finished the sentence.

She was nearly a mile away before we even got to the cars outside.


	2. Pleasure And Pain

LPOV (Lena)

**Deepest Darkest Depths.**

**Chapter Two;**

**Pleasure and Pain.**

**LPOV (Lena)**

The music washed through me like a great wave. Tom held me against his stony chest as we moved in time with the music. I noticed Edwards face as Bella pulled him up to dance; it was incredible how much love could pass between them in a matter of seconds. It made both Tom and I smile as they joined us on the dance floor. Bella had a wicked grin on her face as she danced. She knew the effect she had on Edward; she said it was her 'revenge', I never could understand what she meant by that.

I turned to face Tom and nodded towards the door. He grinned as he looked at my two 'cousins' dancing, already in their own personal bubble.

"Let's go," I took Toms hand and led him off the floor, passed all the annoying sweaty humans, and we were outside within 5 seconds.

"Now what?" Tom studies my face carefully for a hint, even though I he knew I never gave anything away. His features changed to reveal my favourite inquisitive grin as he realised I was having one of my scathingly brilliant ideas.

I looked over to the two motorbikes we had been given as wedding presents a couple of months ago. With me being babysat most of my Vampire life, we hadn't really had the opportunity to ride and try them out…

"They'll be mad at you y'know." Even though we both knew he was right, Tom and I still walked over to the mechanical beasts without so much as a hesitation.

"We'll be back before they get home." As I climbed onto my cherry red Triumph Bonneville, I remembered I still had to pay back Bella for convincing the others to allow us to have the magnificent machines.

Tom revved up his black Harley Davidson Electra Glide. I could hear the long line of people behind us gasp in awe, like they would at a fireworks display. Neither of us could help but smile; most people would give anything to just sit on these classics.

As we rode off, the wind blowing through my hair, I couldn't stop the laughter as the excitement took over my system. I wondered could have made Bella stop, it was so exhilarating! Before I could try to remember, we pulled up to a lay-by in the road; we were already on the outskirts of Seattle.

"Do you think we should go back? I mean the others are sure to have noticed our absence by now." Tom looked concerned, but I could hear the hope in his voice that I would say no.

"Yeah, ok," His face fell slightly. "Tell you what, I'll race you home. The last one has to eat human food!" I grinned at the freedom I was experiencing.

"Ha ha! You looked just like Emmett then!" Tom started to laugh, but stopped abruptly as I pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

We wrestled around in the dirt, fighting playfully with each other as we so often did. We both stopped and looked up as we heard a familiar car pull up.

"Do you two have ANY idea of how much worry and panic you just put us all through?

An angry Rosalie was not a force to be reckoned with.

"But surely, Alice saw we would be alright?"

I stood up as I realised that the expression on Rose's face was not that of anger or worry, but of confusion and doubt.

"She saw you two leave, then the rest, well, that's all she saw. Besides, you both should have known better." Rosalie turned back to her car, but I felt as though the lecture wasn't over. Tom and I both knew that she was keeping something from us, but neither of us wanted to ask what.

She sighed, and I knew we were going to find out regardless.

"Your futures vanished, how were we to know you'd both be safe? Stuff like that has only happened a few times before," She was more or less talking to herself now. "And that's because the werewolves were involved." She added thoughtfully.

Tom and I released a low growl at the words, even though the local pack and we coexisted without any problems. But we had both heard the pain and hurt in Bella's voice whenever she spoke of her old friend Jacob. The hurt and sadness was apparent in Edwards's eyes when she had to explain why.

We climbed onto our bikes again, with Rose following close behind us. When we got back to the Cullen household, we found they were all there, waiting. They relaxed as soon as we were in the door.

"Well, at least you've put them to good use now. Did you enjoy your ride?" Bella smiled as she moved over to Edwards side.

I smiled as Tom did the same with me, putting his arm round my waist; pulling me closer to him.

Alice looked slightly perplexed as she sat down in one of the dining chairs.

"How did it happen? I don't understand. How did I not see that Rosalie would find them?

"You know, for a partner in crime, you are seriously slow on the uptake." Edward laughed as he sat beside his sister. "You had the vision before Rosalie left, remember?" Doubt was thick in his voice, and the smile on his face didn't appear in his eyes either.

Alice smiled feebly, and then gently laughed. I felt a wash of relief and calm as Jasper entered the room. All of us looked at each other, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was missing something.

"I think I need to go and hunt, anyone want to join me?"

Alice suddenly jumped up and looked around at us a little too hopefully; me in particular. Bella looked at Alice quizzically; we had only gone two days ago.

Something was wrong, seriously wrong. I just couldn't figure out what.

**So, what is going on…? **

**Ok, please review for me! This is my first fanfic, so any feedback is helpful! **


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own Lena and Tom.

**Deepest, Darkest, Depths.**

**Chapter 3**

**TPOV (Tom)**

There was that smell again. The smell that had been following me around for the past week. It made me feel like I was missing something. It smelt familiar, and I had a bad feeling about that fact.

There was a swift movement by the old tree in the garden. Although I turned at vampire speed, whatever moved was still too quick.

"Tom, what are you staring at?' Lena was by my side in an instant. She knew something was up; I could tell by the expression on her face. I also knew that Alice had seen something, but what, I wasn't sure.

"Nothing love, nothing. Just daydreaming." I loved Lena dearly; she was the other half of me in every way possible. But I knew that she would guess that I hadn't been entirely honest with her for a while.

"Well come on then, Alice is getting impatient. Though goodness knows why, it's not like we haven't eaten recently." I felt so guilty. She was so easily distracted, but always thinking underneath.

I turned to see Edward staring at me. He looked puzzled, yet angry at the same time. Why did he have to be able to read my thoughts? Why was Bella the only exception?! I growled inwardly, only to receive a dark look from each of my family. I knew I needed to have some privacy.

I heard a slight pop in my ears, and then I was racing towards the woods with four paws. I was thankful that my gift would exclude me from the talents of the family. Edward was still following annoyingly close to me, so I pushed my feline self to its limits. It still wasn't fast enough though. Edward still managed to catch me.

"Tom, please change back. I need to talk to you. It's about the vision that Alice had." He looked at pleadingly. "Lena could be in great danger Tom, and I realise that you would hate to put her in that situation."

I couldn't believe he was playing the blackmail card, but it worked. I changed back, and we were too far away fro the others to hear us.

"Why is Lena in danger? What's going on Edward?" I could feel the tearless sobs building up, and they entered my voice. I was sure Edward could hear it.

"It's the Volturi, Tom. They're here, and they're intrigued by Lena. She does know that you…"

"No, she doesn't. I don't want her to know either. I didn't want her knowing when she was a human, let alone as a vampire."

"Tom, she's going to find out eventually." Edward stopped, realising that the others were coming closer. "I didn't want Bella knowing about them either. But, they're part of your history Tom, Lena has a right to know." He looked around cautiously. "It's Demitri. Aro and Caius sent him here. For what reason I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you could read their minds?"

"Demitri has company. A new member of the guard." He looked decidedly annoyed; Edwards's eyes had turned almost black. "It seems that this addition can block things from other people. Like reading minds for example."

"Well that's just fabulous. Absolutely fantastic." I couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed by this new 'member'. I hadn't even met them yet.

"Tom? Edward? What are you standing around like two old maids for? There's food to be caught!" Bella and Lena casually strolled up, sniffing the air for the scent of food.

"What the…?" We all turned to face the same direction. A new scent. Not one of food, or even the one had smelt earlier. This new scent had the hint of the local wolf pack. But the dog smell was almost beaten into submission by the smell of humans.

It seemed that a new breed of mythical creatures had joined the crazy legend that was our existence.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please read and review! It was only a short chapter, so apologies!**


	4. Angst

Deepest, Darkest, Depths

**Deepest, Darkest, Depths.**

**Chapter 4.**

**TPOV.**

I stood and waited as the rest of the family gathered around in the clearing. It seemed like hours had passed when Alice and Edward released a sigh of relief.

"It's ok guys. It's just Pip and Jo. They're here on behalf of the rest of the pack."

"Who's Pip and Jo? And since when did we become so familiar with shape shifters?"

Lena stood by my side, with the same amount of confusion on her face as I probably had on mine. Edward glared at her, obviously not as concerned as we were.

"Pippa and Josephine," He corrected her, "Are not shape shifters, but descendants from Loup Garou."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why aren't they attacking us?"

They have no need to, Lena. They know that they can trust us, and us them." Edward paused, and Jasper laid his hand on his brothers' shoulder. "They helped us when we needed it the most."

Was it my imagination, or was there pain in his eyes at that point? I didn't have time to ask, though I'm sure he heard me, because at that moment, two wolves stepped into the clearing. They paused on the edge, their heads tilted to the side, looking at Lena and me in particular. They looked confused.

Emmett laughed, earning a few death glares form the others, and sauntered over to the edge where the wolves stood.

"Hey guys! I've missed you, it's not been the same around here without you!" He ruffled the fur on their heads, and then patted them gently. I heard an odd husky, throaty noise, only then to realise it was them laughing too. They turned and wandered back into the trees, but were soon back in human form.

"So, you gonna introduce us Eddie?" The girl with long brown hair asked, using the nickname we all knew Edward detested. He growled at her, making us all laugh all the more.

I wandered over to them, with my arm wrapped around Lenas waist. I held my free hand out to them, as if I were at a business meeting.

"What do you want us to do, sniff it?" The other girl asked, looking pointedly at my hand. "Or bite it off?"

I laughed, as did everyone else.

"You're meant to shake it!" I dropped my hand back down to my side. "The names Tom, and this here is my wife, Lena."

"Wife? You have got to be kidding me, right? I mean, I know you guys don't age, but you can't be much older than me!" The girl with dark hair exclaimed, shock evident in her eyes.

Bella laughed at the same time as Edward let out a little cough.

"Yeah, ok. You two are exempt from that particular myth! Anyway, I'm Pip, and this bundle of happiness is Jo." She nodded her head in the direction of her friend, who was leaning sullenly up against a tree. Edward walked towards Jo, smiling with his eyes as well as his face.

"Come on Jo, don't be like that! You know we all love having you here." He smiled, motioning her to come forward. As she pushed herself from the trunk, a small yelp was heard coming from inside her jacket.

"That, Tom, Lena, is Charli. She's a fierce lil' warrior. Aren't you?" Pippa grabbed the little ball of fluff from Jo's pocket, and held it close to her body.

"So, why are you guys here?" Only my Lena could be that direct. No beating around the bush with her…

"The pack followed a scent that led straight to your garden. We didn't recognise it, so we thought we should ask you guys if you had any visitors that we didn't know about. We didn't want to go and attack one of your friends!" Pip put the fluff called Charli down, and the little scruff ball went bounding over to Lena, yapping loudly as she did so.

"Visitors?" Bella, Alice and Lena said together. Edward looked straight at me, accusingly.

"I don't want to say it Tom…"

"Don't then." I growled. All eyes were on me at that moment. Emotions clear on their faces, ranging from confusion, to anger. I saved Lenas face to last, knowing that I would hate what I would see. I could see she wasn't angry. Far from it. I would have coped better with anger though.

"Tom?" She looked me straight in the eye. "What are they talking about?"

I saw Jasper watch Lena, worried. He obviously didn't like her emotional climate right now. I wasn't sure I did either.

'_Edward? I'm not sure I can do this…' _I could see that he had heard me, from the way he sighed.

"I'm not sure I can either." He looked at everyone but Lena. I looked down at the floor, worried how she would react. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I looked up gratefully at Jasper. He looked away, not able to meet my eyes. None of them could. Except for Edward.

Edward took a deep breath then, and I knew that my past was about to be scrutinized and judged by people who were now more than family to me. I knew that my past was about to be revealed to the one person I loved more than anything.

"Demitri is here."


	5. Honesty

**LPOV**

"Demitri is here."

I looked over at Tom, puzzled. He and Edward both looked as confused as each other. No one could look me in the eye. I don't know which hurt me more; the fact that Tom had been lying to me, or the fact that everyone else knew and I didn't.

"Demitri is here" Tom repeated the words, though this time not stating fact, but with sadness entering his voice as he acknowledged the truth.

"Who's Demitri?" I asked, looking at Pip and Jo. I had no idea who this person was. I could feel the tension that this person's name had produced; everyone was so serious.

Except Emmett, of course.

"Hey, that's fine, we let him go before, so why don't we get him this time?!" If he could have jumped up and down on the spot, he would. The excitement was even in his voice.

"Who. Is. Demitri?" I demanded, this time looking at Edward. I could practically hear the cogs whirring. Tom let out a sigh, as he walked over to sit on a fallen tree behind Pip and Jo. They watched him carefully.

"I think you and Lena need to discuss this in private Tom." Edward spoke low, his arms around Bella.

"Edward? What's going on?" Bella looked as confused as I'm sure I did. She pushed him back slightly, though her hands never left his. He pulled her away a little, telling her he would explain later.

The others left quickly, but only after a stern look from Edward. Pip and Jo grabbed Charli, even though she had become quite attatched to me. As they left, one by one, they all smiled apologetically, making the realisation of being the last to know reappear.

I turned to Tom, hands on my hips.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on, or do I have to go and face this 'Demitri' myself?" I was angry. Not at Tom, I already understood that if he had wanted me to know about this in the first place, he would have told me before now.

Silver met red-flecked topaz as he looked up at me.

"I'd rather die than let you go to him Lena." Tom stood now, shaking with fury. Even an idiot could see that he meant every word.

"Then tell me what's going on." I tried not to sound so impatient with him, but it was hard. After nearly 23 years of knowing him, it suddenly felt like I didn't know him at all.

Tom sighed, looking down at the floor again. This was going to be hard for him, I could tell.

"Please Tom, we haven't had any secrets from each other before, so why now?"

"I've kept this from you your whole life, and yet now I feel like I should have told you right from the start. It's the only secret I've kept from you though. But please understand it was to protect you. Nothing more."

I sat down beside him, my legs shaking uncontrollably. My entire body felt numb, even though it was quite hot, even in Forks. I took his hand in mine, waiting for him to begin. I knew from his tone that he was trying to supress tears, even some emotion.

"Lena, when I... left you before." He looked up at me, his eyes not meeting mine. That time was painful for both of us, even after nearly 10 years. "I didn't want to exist anymore, knowing I'd hurt you so much. So, I went to the Volturi."

I looked at him confused. What had the Volturi got to do with anything?

"Okay... ?"

"I wanted you to be able to live without me permanently Lena. But, they declined to terminate me." I gasped as it sunk in that he asked them to kill him.

"Instead, they asked me to join them."


	6. Demetri

**D.P.O.V (Demitri)**

I watched the abnormally large family as they walked back from their hunt. The quick search around their 'home' was unnoticeable. I'd made sure of that.

"So why are we here again?"

Her question was one that she had been asking for the past half an hour.

"I told you already Louisa, we are here because Aro asked us to be."

I felt her let out a deep sigh as she relaxed further onto the branch. Her ignorance was literally filling the air. She had no concept of how dangerous this coven could be.

"Louisa, please just concentrate? We cannot be sensed at any time."

She stiffened as she concentrated on shielding the talents of the Cullens from discovering us. She was handy, I'll give her that. But she refused to think like us. I couldn't understand why.

Compared to my brothers and I, Louisa was still very young. Sometimes it showed a little too much in the way she acted. Only last week she had burned her Volturi cloak.

"I can smell dogs." She gasped as two smaller wolves came into our view.

"Keep absolutely still." I told her, since her talent refused to work against werewolves.

The wolves luckily walked straight past and into the house.

"They have guard dogs? Wow, they must be paranoid."

I groaned as I understood her hint of sarcasm. Okay, hint was an understatement.

"They are Loup Garou, they are not guard dogs, or part of the werewolf pack."

"So why are they here?"

I watched the house carefully as the two wolves turned back into two young girls. They looked out the window, and straight at me.

"They're looking straight at you. They know we're here?!"

Louisa shifted and dropped down from the tree and ran. I quickly followed and found her hiding under a fallen tree about 15 miles from the house.

"Louisa, it's fine, they didn't see us at all."

"I know, I just didn't want to risk it."

I smiled as I understood her nervousness. That was way too close.

"Demetri, did you notice that two of them wasn't with the main group?"

I blinked as I counted in my head again how many left, and how many returned.

"Oh yeah, I never noticed before. Lena and Tom didn't come back."

Louisa nodded, her blonde hair falling over her face. She scraped it back as she looked around carefully. I listened to the noises in the forest around us, and heard two voices about 20 miles from where we were standing.

"That sounds like them." Louisa turned in the same direction as the voices.

I nodded, and began to walk. I had to know if Tom was going to do what he should have done 15 years ago.

He should have told Lena the truth from the start.


	7. Pain

TPOV

"Tom, please. Tell me what happened."

Her voice was masking the pain well, even I was nearly convinced.

"They said no to execute me Lena." I looked up and saw the pain in her eyes. Neither of us wanted to remember that time. But it had to be revisited for her to understand.

"When they said no, and then asked me to join them." I sighed, not sure how to tell her.

"Tom?"

"Lena, I accepted. The Volturi are the most powerful group of Vampires known to our kind. They're not nicknamed 'the royal family' for no reason."

She gulped as if she knew what I was about to say.

"They were the ones who..."

I nodded, wishing she could forget the pain of losing her brother. Only know did she know the truth that the Volturi was behind it all.

"Lena. When I accepted to join them, it was the only other option other than being killed. It made me numb, to be with them. But even as I was numb, absent from conscious life, I never stopped thinking of you."

She was staring at the floor now. I could only guess as to the thoughts in her head.

"I became their spy. Aro loved my talent, so I spied on large groupings, like the Cullens, to see if they were planning to overthrow the Volturi. Most of the time, people were just living harmlessly, getting on with existing. But there were a few that were conspiring."

I couldn't look at her any longer. Her silence was deafening, and the fact she was in emotional pain hurt more knowing I was the culprit.

"I was on a job when I saw you again. I couldn't have avoided it, but I'm partly glad you didn't see me as I was then. I realised then what I was doing to you, what I had done."

I had to stop myself from breaking down as she looked up with nothing but hate in her expression.

"Lena, I saw you and I began to feel again. Not just little things. But everything. I began to realise I had been living in a comatose state. Not really there, but still animated."

She frowned and turned away from me.

"And then you came back to me."

I nodded, and gulped.

"I managed to escape, they tried to stop me and catch me again. But I came back to you."

She shook her head, and I could just see her shoulders shaking from the dry tearless sobs.

"Tom, why did you risk it all for me?"

I blinked. As per usual, Lena had said the unexpected.

"Because I love you."

She turned to face me, her face paler than usual.

"But why? I could be... dead, forgotten to you. You could be with another vampire who deserves you more than me."

I shocked her by laughing. She really was outstanding.

"Lena, I don't want anyone else! I want you!"

"But..."

"But nothing. I'd rather spend eternity alone than without you."

She buried her head in my chest.

"But you could be with any woman you..."

I lifted her chin and smiled, interrupting her train of thought.

"I'd rather fight with you than make love with anyone else."

I noticed her smile as I leant down to kiss her, and I felt elated now she knew the truth.

"No more secrets?" She smiled.

"None." I grinned back.

"Except one."

The voice that came from behind us sent chills up my spine.

"Tom?" Lena looked up at me with her big topaz eyes.

"Go on Tom."

I could have killed Demitri right that second.

"Tell her what really happened to her brother."


	8. Battle

Lena stood as Demetri came towards us. He looked his normal, slightly arrogant self.

"Demetri, for what do we owe this, annoying visit?"

Demetri smiled. How someone could smile normally and still show that many teeth I will never understand. He walked over to Lena, a glint in his eye.

"Lena, how nice to meet you finally."

Lena backed up a bit, and then went back to her normal self.

"I wish I could say the same. But then I'd be lying."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Yep, my Lena was back, even if she was going to rip me to pieces when and if we got back to the house.

"So, Tom, are you going to explain what really happened to her darling brother?"

I sighed, looking away from Lena, as I realised he was right. I should have told her from the very beginning.

"He wasn't killed Lena."

I heard her gasp as Demetri chuckled. What I'd give to burn him to ashes right that second.

"He... wasn't? Well, then what happened? Where is he? Why didn't he come to find me?"

I heard the panic set into her voice as the realisation of what had happened sunk in.

"He became one of us Lena. He joined the Volturi..."

"But not without protest Demetri, don't forget that!"

"Yes, but he still joined didn't he? That's the point at this point, don't you agree Tom?"

I let a snarl leave my chest as I turned back to face them both. I didn't want this life for Lena, I wanted her to grow up, get married and have kids. I wanted her to get old.

"After all, he and Lena knew too much about our kind. So becoming one of us or death were the only available choices."

I slumped down onto the nearest tree trunk, feeling thoroughly defeated. Everything was coming out now. And I had no idea how Lena would take it.

"Were you ever going to tell me any of this Tom? At any point of our existence?"

I looked up and saw the anger flashing in her eyes. She wasn't just angry, she was thoroughly pissed.

"Lena, I.."

I what? I'm sorry? I didn't know what I was going to say. I had no idea how to finish that sentence. If I could cry I would have done. I was losing her.

"Now you've completely ruined what was happy life Demetri, I guess you can go back to Aro and tell him the good news."

Demetri smiled smugly. He looked over at Lena, who was leaning against a tree. The boughs at the top were shaking with her.

"I will, once Lena tells me what I know Aro wants to hear."

She looked up at him, startled. He raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head, waiting for a reply. She looked over at me, her eyes still angry, but with a hint of betrayal in them too.

"Fine, I agree. Demetri, I solemnly swear to serve..."

"Lena no!"

I couldn't let her do this, never.

"... To serve the Volturi for as long as they wish me to. I swear to follow no other, and to abide by their rules. I pledge my allegiance, my body, and..."

"Lena, please, don't do this! You can't go to them!"

I looked at Lena, my eyes stinging with dry tears. A snarl left my throat as I lunged for Demetri, tackling him to the ground. He wouldn't be taking her anywhere. Not if I had anything to do with it.

Demetri's teeth snapped inches away from my neck, and next thing I knew he had me on my back.

"Bad move Tom, old boy!"

"Tom! Stop it! Demetri! Leave him alone!"

Lena tried to pull him off, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling as hard as she could. He pushed her away, hard enough to chuck her into a tree. That's when he knew he had me distracted.

I couldn't fight him anymore. Lena wasn't moving. I looked up at him, my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. His face lit up when he saw that he'd won.

"You win Demetri. I give up."

I had given up, more than he knew. I had lost the battle between me and him. The Volturi had won. I had lost any respect that the Cullens ever had for me, I was sure. I'd lost what I respect I had for myself, not that there was much in the first place.

Demetri had his teeth next to my ear, just waiting. I looked over to Lena, she looked up; her eyes full of horror at the scene that was playing out in front of her.

The thing that hurt most was that I'd lost her. She had started to pledge her allegiance to the worst set of vampires in the world.

I'd lost her. The only thing that I lived, existed for. Nothing else mattered if she wasn't there, by my side.

I felt a searing pain in the side of my neck.

I heard her scream.

I saw only her.


End file.
